Poor Bloke
by Chikuma Kanagaki
Summary: A black haired young prince is visiting Cair Paravel, asking for Queen Susan's hands in marriage. Too bad; he has to gratify not only The Gentle Queen but also her siblings, The Magnificent, The Just and The Valiant. Take place during The Golden Ages, before THAHB.
1. Chapter 1

Hullo… this is my first Narnia's Fanfict and I have to admit that I'm not good at all with monarch conversation style; so please spare me.

I own nothing, but the plot. Narnia and all of its awesomeness belong to C. S. Lewis.

Enjoy…

* * *

It's a very beautiful, warm and sweet spring day. I rather spend a day like this in the orchard reading some books, doing some needlework or shooting some arrows on the apples.

Well… at least feel the sweet breeze fondles my black long hair or silk gown. Instead, I'm sitting on my throne between Peter and Edmund and listening unwillingly to Lucy's giggles that come up occasionally.

Finns - The Cair Paravel announcer - announces that Prince Garland -The bloke that wants to ask my hand in marriage – has arrived. A moment later a black haired young man comes in, followed by about at least twenty other people closely behind him in such charming manners.

I carefully study the young prince as he approaches Cair Paravel four thrones where my siblings and I sit comfortably. He has smooth and straight black hair, sparkling blue eyes, olive skin tone and handsomely fresh and friendly young face. He mustn't older than eighteen, I presume.

Prince Garland stops about fifteen feet away from our thrones, his eye glances over me. He holds his gaze in awe at me which I nicely reply with a smile, before he politely moves his gaze at Peter. He starts to speak loud and clear toward Peter, his voice is deep, clear and somehow appease.

"King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane," The young prince recites. "I am Garland, Heir of Geilland, Son of King Getrus the Wise, begging for your clemency as I rudely visit your great kingdom without proper notice."

"Prince Garland, Heir of Geilland, Son of King Getrus the wise, I, King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane; welcome you to our kingdom, Narnia. We wish you a pleasant stay, here in Cair Paravel."

"Thank you High King Peter, I glorify your warm invitation very deeply."

"My prince, if you don't mind I am asking. May I know whether this pleasant visit of yours is a furtherance of your marriage proposal for my sister's hand, Queen Susan, which your ambassador conveyed last winter?" Peter asks.

A slight scarlet peeks on the young prince's cheeks as he glances over me.

"I wouldn't dare to deny that is the very reason I am standing in front of your majesty today."

"In that very matter, I wouldn't have right to talk further about it," Peter looks at me, smiling. "That will be my dear sister's right."

"I'll never disregard your notion, my dearest brother," I say in consternation at Peter and move my gaze toward prince Garland. "I wish dear prince Garland doesn't mind too."

"Not at all, your highness."

"Then please, young prince, stays," I smile. "Narnia will celebrate the full moon in four days; I'd like to know you better. I need my noble siblings; High King Peter, King Edmund and Queen Lucy know you better. I'd like them to judge my sole verdict toward your proposal."

"I'd honorably not dare to repel your highness kind invitation."

"The young prince is a very nice and easy person to talk to," Edmund says. "He has his pride though, which sometime… interesting."

It's the day after Prince Garland arrived. Edmund and I are riding along the wave line; his brown eyes are set far away toward the horizon. The sun is setting within an hour; the beam beautifully illuminates his face. He looks gallant at the Phillip's back.

He's no longer the same boy that often sneers on Lucy, defies Peter or scorns me. He has been the prudent King Edmund the just. His ability to see things beyond the situation and make a fair judgment is well-know all over Narnia and its surrounding kingdoms.

"Please do explain my noble brother, since I do not see it as something startling."

"Prince Garland is indeed a very decent young man, but at times he seems conceited over his own possession since he value it over others," Edmund caress Phillip's neck gentle. "For a simple example, he thought that speaking horse is inconvenient, since it can grumble when it's tired."

Phillip snorts. "Pardon me your majesty, I mean nothing insolent."

"Worry not my dear friend," I smile and then look at Edmund. "So… the prince asses our dear friends as a normal carriage puller, does he?"

"Not that he is bragging about it," Edmund looks concerned. "He just has a very little experience with talking horses like Phillip."

"I despise him not, my noble brother," I set my gaze over the setting sun. "It's like you said, He just has a very little experience with talking horses like Phillip."

"Do I impair his images?"

"You are the just, my noble brother," I smile. "You have nothing against him."

"Poor bloke," Edmund laughs.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

I walk toward Lucy chamber and found that a faint giggles and a wise voice greet me at Lucy's beautifully engraved chamber door. It's the third night prince Garland stays at Cair Paravel. He spent all day today with Lucy and Mr. Tumnus at the river bank that ended in the sea in front of Cair Paravel. I feel certain that I know the reason of Lucy's giggle as I knock the door, smiling.

Maple – Lucy's maid lady – opens the door. Her smile fades away as she found out who is standing in front of her.

"Your majesty! Please pardon my insolences."

"Worry not my beautiful dryad," I smile. "May I trouble you with my sudden need of a cup of warm unicorn milk?"

"You'll be honored me, your highness."

"Thank you, dearest Maple." She smiles before shuts the door behind me.

I walk toward the giggle and found out that Lucy is sitting in front of the fireplace, facing Mr. Tumnus. Both of them wear a very delight expression on the face.

"I take it that both of you are having a very pleasant moment?" I sit on the puffy armchair behind Lucy; fondle the loose braid of her gently.

Mr. Tumnus arises suddenly, bowing. "Please pardon my insolences, your majesty."

"Worry not my wise Mr. Tumnus," I say as I start braiding Lucy's hair all over again. "Please do sit, Mr. Tumnus. I have a question about your day with prince Garland. Do you find the prince as a delighted young man, Mr. Tumnus?"

"I do your highness."

"Please… do tell me your wise idea of him."

"I find him as a concern young man, your highness," Mr. Tumnus answers me, hesitantly.

"I'll end up marry him over your statement, my wise Mr. Tumnus. I will never doubt your notion."

"Your majesty, I…" Mr. Tumnus face is bewilderment as Lucy and I giggle.

"Oh… Susan, do stop teasing my dearest friend." Lucy smiles at the wise faun. "Worry not Mr. Tumnus."

"I'm afraid that I do worry, your highness," Mr. Tumnus shifts uncomfortably on his armchair as Maple put a jug and three goblets of warm milk on the coffee table beside him.

"Is there anything else you need, your highness?" Maple asks.

"That will be all," I answer. "Thank you, my dearest dryad."

She leaves the room quietly.

"Please… pardon my callousness, your majesty," Mr. Tumnus pleads. "I mean nothing insolent with my statement about Prince Garland earlier, let alone cause your highness falls into a harm marriage."

I smile. Lucy arises and sits on my lap; she touches my cheeks with her warm hands.

"My dearest sister, you do know that I love you with all my heart and soul, don't you?" Lucy asks.

"I will be accursed if I do not."

I look at her; she's no longer the same little girl that clings to a teddy bear when thunder rumbles. She has been the tender Queen Lucy the valiant. Her courage and healing cordial is Narnia's army biggest asset. A marvelous aid for Peter and Edmund on the war.

"Prince Garland is such a gentleman. He fetched my ribbon from a pool of mud today." Lucy says. "He would be perfect for you if he not whined and pouted over a little dirt that clung to one his sleeve."

I kiss her forehead as I arise.

"Su…?" Lucy fondles my left hand gently.

"It's late, you should get some sleep. The full moon feast tomorrow will last until midnight," I smile, grab a goblet of warm unicorn milk and walk toward the door. "Good night, Lu, Mr. Tumnus."

As I leave the chamber, I hear their responses followed with a faint "poor bloke" from Lucy.

* * *

Its noon, the sun shines brightly. The breeze sweeps my loose hair and silk purple gown lightly; I breathe the scent of sweet flowers and delicious banquet in the air. I smile widely as Cair Paravel's royal garden alters into enchanted full moon feast reception.

All Cair Paravel occupants are involved in this fuss. Lucy sits with rabbits, squirrels and dryads under the apple tree's shades, creates a beautifully long chain of flowers.

Edmund and Mr. Tumnus accompany prince Garland who has openly held his gaze toward me every time he gets a chance, clearly have no interest in the fuss around him but still politely keep his attention toward my brother.

I feel a sudden urge to leave; I don't want to talk to him yet. In no time, I am all alone; consciously take a path toward the counselor chamber. The door is closed but as I draw closer the door is opened and Oreius's figure emerges.

"Dear the brave Oreius, please do tell me if the high king is in a state of not expecting a visitor?"

"I shall put an ease on your gracious mind, your highness. The High King will be jovial being visited by the gentles queen of Narnia, let alone his dearest noble sister."

"Thank you," I smile, reaching for the chamber's door.

Peter sits on the chair with high prop, on the far side of a large mahogany table. His eyes focus on the papers and a large old skin colored map that spread out on the table in front of him, frowns in concentration.

"I do believe a glass of icy apple juice will help you think, my dear brother."

"Ah… Susan," Peter smiles as he walks toward me. "Do honor me with your accompany."

"What is the matter, my noble brother," I anxiously reach his hand. "Is there something I need to concern about?"

"Worry not Narnia's gentle queen, nothing will disturb you sound sleep as long I am The High King of Narnia." He appeases me. "But, I'll be pleased if you gladly walk with me. The beach never feels as entice as when you walk by me, my dearest sister."

* * *

"Hmm… the sand feels great under my toes," Peter mumbles.

"Yes, It is. I do not remember the last time you walk with bare feet."

"I do not too," He looks at me, smiles. "I do not remember the last time we spent time together, the four of us, beside for meals and feasts too. We should go for some Pevensie's picnic soon, since you are going to be somebody's wife in no time."

"Peter…" I plead, tearfully.

"Courage, my dear sister," Peter embraces me tightly.

"Peter… " I land my hands on his broad chest. "Please do tell me your notion of our guest."

Peter loosens his embrace, hold my hand then walk toward the wave. We stop when the cold salty water greets our feet.

"I say this as your older brother, not as the High King of Narnia," Peter says. "I have a responsibility over you, since mom and dad isn't here. I'll do everything; anything to make sure the three of you will always be safe and sound."

Peter let my hand go and crouch down to touch the wet sand.

"But as the High King of Narnia, I do have my responsibility over my people too. That's why I'll do my best to keep this responsibility hang in the balance, Su."

I crouch down beside him. "I know."

"Prince Garland is an adept swordsman, he'll be a great aid for Narnia," Peter looks at me. "And I believe he loves you with all his might, Su. Well… who won't."

I laugh at his compliment.

"Yet, I don't think he is mature enough to become a king. Or, in your case a husband," Peter continues. "I know there is no bloke in the whole universe, including England and Narnia that I can consider good enough for you or Lucy, but at least I need them to be not only adept with weapons, Galland in a war or a perfect adorer. They have to be mature and wise enough to lead and love you for the rest of your life. I need you to be loved, heard and respected, Su."

I stand up; bury my toes in the wet sand.

"Su…?" Peter stands too, he holds his gaze on me.

I kiss his cheek.

"Poor bloke," Peter says.

We look into each other eyes and laugh so hard. I never laugh this hard since our evacuation to the professor Digory mansion.

* * *

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

My red wine colored silky gown is flutter as the evening spring breeze caresses it. My golden flowery crown shines at the dim beam of the setting sun. I look into the feast around me, smile widely.

Peter looks robust on his own red wine colored full moon feast outfit. Dancing happily with Lucy, who looks enchanting in an almost identical red gown as mine but with a lot of silver frill. Edmund leans on the apple tree, talking with such adorable enthusiasm with Oreius and Mr. Tumnus. He is too, have an almost identical outfit as Peter, except his tunic hem is silver when Peter is gold.

I was standing alone when Prince Garland suddenly materialized beside me.

"Your majesty, please do honor me a dance," He says.

"With pleasure."

We walk slowly to the dancing area and in no time we move along the music. I can tell that he struggles to keep up with my step, even so his face is flat, clear from any expression yet he keeps his gaze to our feet.

I look at him, wait for him to admit it; but he says nothing about it. I smile, a pride bloke indeed.

"Your majesty, you have a black stain on your gown skirt," He points out.

"Ah… yes. My maid is unintentional drip some lotion on it earlier."

"What an unfortunately, it's a very beautiful gown," he pout. "Your maid should be more careful, a stain on a captivating gown that fit you perfectly like that."

"Unfortunate indeed," I smile, a grouchy bloke, I think quietly.

"My prince, I do not find this dance entertaining me any longer," I free myself. "Have you tasted the Reimvufe? It's made from Narnia's fresh fruits; you will find yourself having an irresistible craving over it."

"I'd love to taste it," Prince Garland smiles. "My maid will fetch it for us and we can enjoy it somewhere quiet."

"The banquet is just there, my prince. Yet, that's the enchantment of the full moon feast, serving yourself," I say.

"It's fun indeed, but my maid has nothing to do and he won't mind a simple command from his lord," He says. "Worry not, your highness."

"Please do excuse me, my prince," I smile, immature bloke indeed.

I make my way toward the crowd and take the path that will lead me to Cair Paravel's kitchen. The kitchen is almost empty, just a fox – Mr. Hugler, the baker - and Maple – Lucy's maid - that sit on the far corner, arrange the sweets into some beautiful pile of color.

"Argghh… this is frustrating me," Mr. Hugler says in a coarse voice.

"Do calm down, Hugler. You do not want anyone to hear you, do you?" Maple puts her hand on Mr. Haggler's shoulder.

"Yes, I do not," Mr. Hugler pouts. "But… our queen Susan the gentle is too extraordinary to marry a man, let alone that bloke."

"Are you trying to say that queen Susan should marry a fox like you?"

"Of course not! Not that I'll refuse. But I think at least she should marry the star's son."

"Hmm… that would be lovely, wouldn't it?" I smile.

Mr. Hugler and Maple jump about a feet, before say "Pardon me your majesty, I mean nothing insolent," in perfect unison.

"Worry not my dearest friends, no harm has done," I smile. "Please do tell me, do we have a food basket?"

"We do have a bread basket, your highness," Mr. Hugler answers.

"May I borrow it?"

He nods and hands me a round rattan basket, which I fill with Reimvufe, fruits, sweets and a large bottle of fresh apple juice before I leave the kitchen. Although on the kitchen door frame, I look back.

"Mr. Hugler, you flatter me," I smile. "Thank you."

I put the basket on a sack at my saddle, along with a huge bundle of blankets and walk back to the feast. I reach Peter and Lucy first, they still are dancing happily. They look dazed as I stand in front of them but say nothing then walk away toward Edmund.

In my corner of eyes, I see prince Garland hold his gaze at me. He looks weary; considering the worst of my demeanor. I reach Edmund in no time; Peter and Lucy are behind me. Still, I do nothing but stand in front of Edmund, Mr. Tumnus and Oreius, smile but say nothing.

Mr. Tumnus and Oreius look dazed but Edmund holds my gaze for a moment, glances at Peter and Lucy behind me, then nods and takes my hand in his. I lead my sibling toward the stable; the light of the full moon guides us.

Theodore – Peter's unicorn, Phillip, Caitlin – my light brown royal horse and Callum – Lucy's black royal horse are waiting for us, they greet us as we approach them. We ride in silence, I already tell Theodore, Philip, Caitlin and Callum where to go and I have nothing to say yet. My siblings seem to have nothing to say too. They just glance over me a couple of time, expect me to break the silence.

We stop in front of a coral reef on the left side of Cair Paravel; I slump carefully from Caitlin back and start unpacking the basket and the blankets. Peter takes the basket, Edmund takes the blankets and Lucy takes my hand, squeezes it.

I smile, take off my slipper and start walking barefoot toward the edge of wave lines. My siblings do the same. Edmund spreads out one of the blanket about three feet from the wet part of the sand as Peter set the food inside the basket on the middle of the blanket.

When they finish, Lucy pulls me toward the blanket. We sit around the foods and wrap our self with the remaining blankets to stay warm. We eat in silence and after all four of us are full, I clean the leftover and put the basket aside.

Peter and Lucy lay down, using their arms as a pillow when I sit cross-legged and lay my head on Edmund's shoulder; his right hand embraces me tightly.

"Is everything all right, Su?" This is my little brother Edmund, who asks, not the just king of Narnia.

"Hmm…" I mumble, close my eyes and breathe the sweet breeze.

"I did say we should have a Pevensie's picnic soon, didn't I, Su?" Peter's deep voice reaches my ear.

I feel him arises and sits on my right side, his left arm embraces me tightly.

"Hmm…" I mumble but keep my eyes closed.

Suddenly, I feel Lucy sits on my lap. As her smooth scented hair brushes my cheek, I expand my hands and embrace her tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Lucy says.

I smile wider and open my eyes. My sigh is blurry, a tear escapes my eye.

"Please be patient with me, because I won't leave any of you yet," I wipe my sole tear.

"Shh…" Lucy soothes me.

"Don't you dare say something like that ever again, Su!" Edmund growls.

"I forbid you to think that way! I mean it, Su." Peter says, annoyed.

We sit in silence for some moments.

"Poor bloke," Peter, Edmund and Lucy suddenly say in perfect unison.

We look into each other before the four of us laugh so hard; we have to hold the side of our stomach. We laugh for a very long time and we enjoy every second of it, since this is the very first laugh the Pevensie sibling share together after our coronation.

- THE END -


End file.
